A Pulsed Plasma Thruster (PPT), also known as a plasma jet engine, is a form of electric propulsion which is known in the prior art. Most PPTs use a solid fuel propellant, although reportedly a minority use liquid or gaseous propellants. As seen in the illustration given by way of example in FIG. 1, the first stage in PPT operation involves an arc of electricity passing through the fuel, causing ablation and sublimation of the fuel. The heat generated by this arc causes the resultant gas to turn into plasma, thereby creating a charged gas cloud. Due to the force of the ablation, the plasma is propelled at low speed between two charged plates (an anode and cathode). Since the plasma is charged, it effectively completes the circuit between the two plates, allowing a pulse of current to flow through the plasma. The energy used in each pulse is stored in a capacitor. The flow of electrons generates a strong electromagnetic field which then exerts a Lorentz force on the plasma, accelerating the plasma out of the PPT exhaust at high velocity. The pulsing occurs due to the time needed to recharge the plates following each burst of fuel, and the time between each arc. The frequency of the pulsing is normally very high and so it generates an almost continuous and smooth thrust. While the thrust is very low, a PPT can operate continuously for extended periods of time, yielding a large final acceleration. By varying the time between each capacitor discharge, the thrust and power draw of the PPT can be varied.